At First Sight
by whereJIJisalive
Summary: AU story, takes place on a boys' boarding school. Jack/Stark at first, but with them having some troubles, Jack is perceptible to a certain person appearing in his life, showing him how a real boyfriend is supposed to act. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea, but somewhere I saw a mention of possible Jack/Stark fic, and it got the wheels in my head turning. I think they´d be cute together, but not necessarily very good, so that´s where this story stems from. The chapters(four so far) are fairly short, and they´re not very detailed, but I guess that could be because I haven´t read HoN for a while and I don´t want to risk writing out of character(at least not too much). But, enjoy, and please review!**

"Look, I want to believe you´re telling the truth, Stark, but knowing you it´ll be one of those things that you won´t be able to change," Jack said firmly and slammed the door to their dorm room shut.

"Jack, come on! Let me in!" Stark practically begged on the other side of the door, but with no result. "I was practicing! I forgot the time," he tried to explain once more how he could have missed their 6 month anniversary dinner.

"You always forget the time," came a muffled reply from inside the room.

"Jack..." Stark moaned and slid down against the door. As he was pretty certain it wasn´t going to open anytime soon he felt comfortable sitting with his back heavily leaned against it. He knew he was practicing with his bow and arrows too much. It already took up two thirds of his life. But he was getting good. In fact, he was getting very good. And it was becoming harder and harder to focus on anything else. Even his schoolwork was suffering. Breathing a deep sigh, he got up and shot the closed door a final look, before he headed down to his training space once more. If Jack couldn´t ultimately forgive him, he´d have to apply for a change of rooms. He was not looking forward to that.

-HoN-

Stark grimaced as he missed the target of his arrows all together. He supposed this whole thing with Jack was upsetting him more than he thought. He was feeling guilty. But then again it had only been a dinner. Shouldn´t Jack have been able to forgive him for such a trivial thing? He decided to for once put his boyfriend before his arrows, and see if it made a difference. He headed to the common room, where he knew Jack would be, probably watching TV with some of their friends.

"Jack?" He inquired when he got there. Jack looked up at him with his blue-grey eyes. Judging eyes. _Remind me again why I´m doing this? _"I need to speak with you," he said, a more or less half-hearted attempt to tear the other boy away from his two best friends, Heath and Erik.

Jack got up slowly and made his way towards him. He guided them out of the room and into a secluded part of the corridor. "What?" Jack asked slightly softer than Stark had expected.

"I´m sorry, ok?" he said genuinely. "I´m letting my training take up too much space."

"Damn right you are," Jack snapped, only to pull himself back after a harsh look from Stark. He wasn´t taking any more shit than he deserved. "Sorry."

Stark didn´t want to reply with another apology, so instead he did what he knew got a pleasant result – he leaned in towards Jack and placed a delicate kiss on his soft lips. Jack suddenly pressed him against the wall, one hand on his waist, one tangled into his hair. "Jack," Stark murmured before shifting their positions so that he was pinning the slightly smaller teenager against the wall.

When they both found they needed to breathe, they broke the kiss and Jack suggested they reconvened in their room. "I do need you," Stark said as he lead them both back into their small excuse for a home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. I wasn´t completely sure how to describe Stark and his 'sport', but I did my best with that one x) Oh, and for the record, with football, I mean soccer. To any Americans who might be reading this =)**

**Disclaimer, btw(I remembered this time!): Neither House of Night, nor its characters belong to me.**

As Jack made his way down to the sports hall, he thought about the events of the previous week. He thought about Stark and his apology. He wanted to believe Stark would begin to put him first, he really did. He just found it hard to believe that this man who had been obsessed about his bow and arrows ever since he had met him seven months ago, would change just like that. For him. It had gotten worse and worse over the past month and Jack seriously doubted it would stop. He entered the sports hall expecting to find it empty, save Stark, endlessly training as always, only to find a fencing session going on. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, barely seeing the fencing trainees, scouring the room for his boyfriend. Spotting him, he made his way over to him to say hello. He hoped he wouldn´t be too bothered with Jack watching for a minute or two.

"Hi..." Jack said softly as he approached Stark. He got no reply. "Stark?" he asked waving at him, feeling slightly foolish. "Stark!"

Stark jumped, causing his arrow to fall short. "Jack!" he pulled out earplugs Jack hadn´t seen he was wearing. "For Christ's sake, don´t scare me like that!"

"Sorry..." Jack leaned in to give Stark a greeting kiss, but he turned, making it only a kiss on the cheek. "I didn´t mean to," he said a little confused as to why he couldn´t kiss his boyfriend hello.

"Not here, Jack," Stark said, looking around them. "There are people who are very narrow-minded about stuff like this. I just think it´s better we´re a _little_ careful at least."

"But we are a little careful," Jack protested. "We are more than a little careful."

"I know, just... leave it will you?" Stark sighed and turned back to shoot another arrow. This one went straight into the middle of the circular target.

"Yeah... Sure," his mood was dropping rapidly, but he thought he´d still stay and watch Stark for a little while. "You don´t mind if I stand over there," he pointed to the left wall, "and watch you a little bit do you?" he attempted a smile. "I won´t broadcast our relationship to any jocks, I promise."

"Alright," Stark smiled and squeezed Jack's hand for a moment, before putting his earplugs back in and turning his focus back to his sport.

Jack walked over to the wall and leaned against it, suddenly noticing he was a bit tired. He soon slipped into his own little world, watching Stark flex his bow, and release the arrow to reach the target perfectly center. Every time. Jack really didn´t understand why Stark had to practice so much – he obviously didn´t need it. His head tilted to the side as he admired his boyfriends figure, and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn´t notice the arrival of the football guys, not particularly happy to find the sports hall filled with fencers and such.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Say hello to Damien! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know my writing isn´t perfect(and to be honest I sort of guessed when it came to describing the boys' eye- and haircolour). Please review!**

**To answer the question of StevieRae2011: First of all, thank you. Secondly, Stark is not necessarily the 'bad guy', the point is to show that Stark and Jack aren´t right for each other. **

**Disclaimer: Neither House of Night, nor its characters belong to me.**

Damien Maslin avoided yet another fencing attack towards him, and spun around to confuse his opponent. Suddenly he heard a commotion behind him, and his concentration wavered as he turned around to see what was up. A half-hearted strike from his fencing partner hit him in the back, but he soon gave up, seeing that Damien was distracted.

A thin boy with chocolate brown hair was being harassed by some of the football jocks.

"This little flamer... Look he´s scared!" one of them said as the boy tried to escape them, saying nothing.

Damien hesitated where he was, he really wanted to help this guy. He had a pair of snugly fitting jeans on, matched with a striped white shirt. He couldn´t deny that he found this boy attractive. The boy kept looking over at one of the shooters, Stark, he recognized the guy. Damien had Spanish with Stark.

As the bullying continued, and got worse, Damien found that he could do nothing else but step up and help the poor kid – obviously no one else was going to.

"Hey!" he put on his best intimidating tone. "I really think you should leave this guy alone!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" they all practically turned towards him, but one of them – he noticed – was still pinning the bullied boy to the wall.

"Yes," he said, not scared in the least. He knew the odds were stacked against him, but frankly he didn´t care. He walked around the five, or six jocks and turned towards the one who was still troubling the boy. "Leave him," Damien said firmly.

"Why should I?" the jock towered over him.

Damien put a finger on his chest, and pushed lightly. To his surprise – but delight – the jock let himself be pushed a few inches. So Damien grabbed hold of the cute boy's hand and they escaped the scene together.

-HoN-

Panting, the two boys slowed down when they got outside.

"Thanks," Jack said earnestly. He had counted on Stark to be there for him. Instead he had been rescued – he couldn´t believe he needed rescuing, but he had surprised himself with completely freezing – by a complete stranger. A stranger he had to admit looked really good. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was one of the fencers, so he still had his training outfit on.

"Don´t mention it," he smiled. "I´m Damien," he reached his right hand towards him.

Jack took it and for a second forgot what he was going to say. "I´m..." was it just him, or was there an electrical jolt passing in their touch? "Jack," he finally said and hoped he didn´t look too much like an idiot who couldn´t remember his own name. It had felt just as electrical – but good – when Damien – _Interesting name, _he mused – had took him by the hand and held on to it firmly as they ran out of the building.

They slowly, but reluctantly let go of each others' hand and Jack continued thanking his savior. "I really don´t know what happened. They just came out of nowhere, and... I don´t know what I did..." he shook his head, not wanting to think about the incident.

"You didn´t do anything," Damien said with conviction. "They´re just bigoted assholes who don´t know what they´re saying."

"I suppose," Jack said. "Thank you," he said solemnly. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"It was nothing," Damien shook his head. "Walk with me?" he asked, turning towards the rest of the campus.

Jack hesitated briefly, looking back at the building, thinking about Stark. "Sure," he made up his mind. He wanted to get to know this guy. And he figured Stark would probably not miss him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you´ve been going here for a year already?" Damien asked, absorbed in the conversation he had with Jack – as he had learned his name was – about this and that, anything between heaven and earth, really. It was only after at least forty minutes of wandering around the campus of the school that they got to school matters. It felt to Damien a bit like they were getting to know each other in reverse order. It didn´t matter to him, though. With Jack, things felt right. Except, Damien bit his lip, did Jack have a boyfriend or not? Maybe that Stark person.

"Yeah, strange we haven´t met. Do you take German?"

"No, Spanish." He smiled. Well, what the heck, he was never one to be shy. "So, Jack... Do you have a boyfriend? Assuming that you are gay, of course." Damien's heart sped up and he was no longer sure he should have asked that question.

"Yeah..." Jack replied after a while.

"Yes you´re gay, or yes you have a boyfriend?" Nervously he started playing with his hands. He couldn´t figure out how or why this person had such an effect on him. They didn´t even know each other.

"Both..." Jack said and Damien's heart dropped. "Actually we´ve been having some troubles lately."

"Yeah?" Damien tried and failed at sounding sympathetic instead of happy.

Jack chuckled and answered affirmative. "He´s... got other things on his mind. All the time..." He sighed wearily, and looked up almost hopefully at Damien. That look was soon replaced by something else, though. "And, I don´t know, I still like him... Just, it feels like he´s only still with me to keep his conscience clean."

Damien surprised himself by taking Jack's hand and squeezing it gently. Jack looked up at him, shocked at first, but then wove their fingers together.

"For what it´s worth," Damien said, "you seem like a really beautiful person. Anyone would be crazy to lose interest in you."

Jack blushed and looked away. "You want to go get a coffee?"

"Sure," he tried to make himself look and sound nonchalant, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not hide the pure delight in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: I think I´ll put this story on hold for a while. I think I´ve been watching so much Glee(and reading so much Kurt/Blaine fanfiction) that Jack and Damien are slowly turning into Kurt and Blaine... I really don´t want that to happen. Maybe I should skim through the HoN books again to get a little surer of the characters. I do hope I´ll be able to continue this soon, though, and I can say with certainty that it will not stay unfinished forever. Thank you so much for reading and I would love to see some reviews from you! **


End file.
